


Matters of The Heart

by sleepygrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Regency Romance, Romance, The Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Dramione Fairy Tale Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: A heartless prince..He is very much stoic to a point pitiful. He knows love and happiness and tries his best to reciprocate but it ends with him struggling. Can a cursed prince discover love from a muggle Miss.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I do not own these characters and claim no profit from this work.  
Credit goes to J.K Rowling. All works are purely for enjoyment. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi. This is my First attempt in writing fan fiction. Welcome to my make believe world. I tried and It has been a fun experience. 
> 
> Thank you to TheMourningMadam who was very supportive and kind all throughout the fest. This story was inspired from The fairytale of Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess.
> 
> Huge thanks and love to daswhoiam for beta-ing my mediocre writing. You have always been patient and encouraging. Love you!  
To xo_stardust720 from Marvel to Potter you have always been there. and even beyond. I'll always treasure our friendship. Love you C!  
To lightofevolution who encourage this wandering soul.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading! Thank you.

_for my daughter who knew about knickers before I did._

_ We brainstormed, We argued, We cursed.  
_

_I have created a version of myself , and I knew it was payback time._

_My love and My life…_

**  
**

Tonight, not unlike every other night I spend in the tallest tower of the castle, having the strength to rid the sleep in my eyes and perch myself on the only window to gaze upon the heavens.

The stars in the sky like embers of a flame, each twinkling and thriving to bring about a certain comfort that a lonely wanderer in a foreign world could only truly appreciate.

My mother has read to me every form of literature she could acquire with her affluence. About the places beyond the castle walls, the creatures that live underneath and above the realm we know of, and the intricacies of life itself. Every page meant a step further to a place she had hoped I could live and love freely.

In the end, I suppose, it was all for naught. Never have I ever thought ill of it, however, for I can’t.

One eventually learns to live a life without a heart, my Mother told me.

The castle walls would echo of talk about the young heartless prince wandering about, endlessly searching. For answers… answers to questions that held my being.

Children are always such a fuss to take care of and are only ever so charming when they’ve retired to bed with a stomach full of cream and sweets. I, on the other hand, was never too fond of the idea stuffing myself with a good banquet. Although my Mother insisted upon it.

She showered me with gifts, trifles and trinkets that would send any other children leaping across the room with glee. She gave me the best education and my own library at the age of five. She offered finely - sewn robes and coats. made by the kingdom’s most skilled modiste.

She always made sure that her heartless son was loved above everything else.


	2. PORTRAITS

Even in my twenty years of existence, I have often wondered why… They say it was magic, but I think on my part, I inherited it on my Father’s side. The curse is probably known far and wide but the truth behind it, only my Mother knows. though she has never been forth coming with any information about him. My father died when I was two. I have no memory of him. His portraits that hang around the castle could only tell me a small portion of who he was.

Now that I’ve come of age, my mother has been grooming me for the throne, which means looking for a suitable bride. I think it’s archaic and absurd, to be married at twenty and rule a kingdom. I often wondered if I would ever be capable enough with effects of the curse coursing through me. But traditions, traditions.

Speaking of, I enter in the drawing room to meet her as she was setting up the portraits, like setting items for auction.

“Hello, Mother “I said.

“Darling!” She called upon me with an open hand leading me to a seat in front of the pictures. “Now, let’s look at the portraits that have been sent and we will discuss this over tea.” She persuaded.

“Oh, please” I say exasperated. “Let’s look at this over tea like we’re choosing drapes…Seriously, Mother. This is getting out of hand. Why can’t I choose my bride like a normal person would.”

Narcissa smiled sadly. “Draco, you are far from normal.”

I sighed and stood up, checking the portraits. Looking the first one, staring intently. Raven hair, green eyes. Pansy? this must be a joke.

“I’d hardly call her a lady, Mother. Besides isn’t she betrothed to Neville? I pity the man already she’d be quite a handful.”

I moved on the second. Blonde, blue eyes. Daphne Greengrass. Pretty and smart, from what I remember from our school days, but her eyes seem distant. The third portrait is the younger Greengrass. Hmm… she’s not so bad. I had a chance to meet her in one of the social galas she likes to host…Interesting.

It went on for a while. There was a portrait of the eclectic Ravenclaw girl that people are not very kind to. what’s her name? Oh yes, Georgina. Another voluptuous young woman who was a Slytherin in my class. Now who would forget her. She was quite popular with the male students. Eventually, I came upon a girl whom I hardly recognized. I’ve never seen her before…I think?

It reminded him of bushy hair and large front teeth as a child.

I nodded and shrugged, still trying to place why this girl looked familiar.

“So, have you decided?” She asked excitedly, clasping her hands together, eagerly anticipating my answer.

“Seriously, Mother. I still have a few months to consider this.” Rolling my eyes, annoyed by the whole process.

“Draco, three months is not a great deal of time.” Narcissa chided.

“Three months, Mother…please.” I made way to the door, shaking my head.

Her face lit up in confusion. “Now where are you off to?”

“Princely duties” I comment closing the door to the drawing room behind me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the palace gardens. Specifically, the quidditch pitch.

I stood in the vast field, broom in hand, I aimed to grab my target, pulling back Three..Two..One!

“Malfoy!” From the shadows Harry Potter appeared. disheveled hair and all.

“What the…?” I suddenly let go of my broom almost losing my balance. I gave Potter a glare as I came to rights.

“To what do I owe you this visit? If your going to complain about Theo, it’s too late for that, you’ve made your choice.” I drawled.

“It’s the weekend and I happen to be in the area, I thought I’d invite you to a few rounds.” Harry smirks.

“It seemed that you are.” I agreed.

Harry laughed, “C’mon we heard about the news and we came as soon as we could. Friends support each other you know. And I heard the ladies are lined up in a peculiar sort of way.”

“You expect me to believe that? The only reason you’re both here is to see me die of humiliation while my Mother picks a bride for me.” Draco raising his brow, skeptically eyeing Harry. “Anyway, I’ve already been in the drawing room and I have three months to make a decision. I don’t know if I’m cut for this Potter. To take full responsibility of a kingdom, much less marry a stranger who I will never have feelings for.”

Harry slung a supportive arm around me. “Draco, you were born for this. Years of training and education. I know you’ll be a good ruler. Have faith in yourself.”

We head back to the castle after a few rounds of flying. As we enter Harry spots Nymphadora, my cousin, loaded with books and a box of potions. She was hurriedly walking towards the dungeons.

“Dora, it’s good to see you!” Harry approached, “Here, let me give you a hand.” Grabbing the overstuffed box of potions.

“Thanks, I really am running late. You know how it is when she’s around. Mother’s always too eager to test some experiments with her.”

I stared at the two of them questioning. “When who’s around?”

“Oh, Hermione of course.” Harry nodded. “She’s back from London.”

Hermione…back…


	3. FAIRY BOOK

I was five years old when I saw the most beautiful, palest boy. I noticed him to a trip to the market with Aunt Andromeda just a few miles from where we lived. He was a little white turnip amongst the sea of cabbages. I felt drawn to him as he sat quietly in front of one of the many produce stands.

Sitting beside him on a bench, I spoke. “Hello, my name is Hermione.” Offering him my hand to shake.

The boy, most likely a year younger than me just stared at my hand. I shifted a little awkwardly at the silence letting it fall to my side. Following his gaze, I realized that it settled on the book in my other hand.

“What is that?” He questioned.

“Oh,” I showed him the cover. “It’s my fairy book. Want to see?” I said handing over the book.

He nodded and accepted the Blue book gingerly, flipping pages. I could not help but be mesmerized by his reactions. His uncommon grey eyes widened with curiosity, marveling at the pretty colors and illustrations.

“It’s a children’s book.” I grinned.

“I know that.” He said. “The pictures… they aren’t moving.”

“That would be something, huh?” I giggled. “it’s one of my favorites, from the Blue Book series.”

“What’s so funny?” He asked puzzled by my reaction.

“You remind me of Prince Hyacinth.” I replied with a bright smile on my face.

“who?” He inquired.

“The character in the book!” I said, pointing to the picture on the page he had landed on.

“Hermione, time to go!” I turned to look at Aunt Andromeda, beckoning me with a basketful of flowers.

“I have to leave. You can keep the book, if you want. I’ve read it more times than I can count.” I pushed the book into his clambering hands. “A token of our friendship!” I assured.

“We-we’re…friends?” He asked.

I chuckled. “Take good care of that for me, will you?” Hurriedly I waved goodbye.

“Wait!” He called out. “Draco. My name is Draco.”

I turned back to give him another wave. That was the last thing I heard from the pale boy.

**Present Day**

Having spent most of my adult life in Muggle academia, with summers spent as an intern in one of the most prominent clinics. I decided to move back again with my Aunt Andromeda in the country. Even though we are not related by blood, she raised me like her very own. My parents died in a forest fire. She told me I was found swaddled with my mother’s quilt, hidden in a patch of wilting moon flowers. I grew up assisting her in private practices as a healer.

The clinic we worked in was small, decorated with many shelves holding potions and elixirs. The walls were glistening with the many imported lamps that she collected over the years. some were present from Uncle Ted from his travels. Andromeda made sure our home was as well – lit as the lives we lead.

There’s a small greenhouse attached to the cottage. Where she grew medicinal herbs for her practice. She aligned her garden with the moon cycle. That is how meticulous she is. The greenhouse has been her sanctuary as well as the clinic. It also served as an inspiration for me to pursue a career as a healer.

“You know I love having you around my dear.” She said. “But you’re missing out the opportunity to work for a prestigious hospital. Think of the recognition.”

I love going back to the community. My Aunt and I know that sometimes we are paid in kind like with goats and chickens but that doesn’t make me enjoy it less. I much rather work with her than in some cold hospital. It was good that I get to do a bit of home cooking with her as well.

“I’d miss your apple pies if I go.” I replied with a cheeky wink in her direction.

Suddenly, Nymphadora came bursting in the room. “Have you heard the news?” She said breathlessly.

“What news?” Asked Andromeda, while arranging some potions on a shelf.

“What is it Dora?” I questioned, glancing at the last chapter of the book on my lap.

“Apparently…” Dora began, taking a seat next to me, trying to catch her breath. “The Prince has decided to take a bride.”

“I never thought that he would engage in the tradition in the first place.” Said Andromeda.

“It’s been twenty – one years and he is of age. He is about to take over his father’s legacy. therefore, needing a bride.” The purple haired girl said.

“Tradition.” I muttered.

The two women stared at me with puzzling expressions. Andromeda shrugged. “Well, it’s nice to see that Lady Malfoy has recovered from her husband’s demise and knowing that the Prince would soon take up the throne from her.”

“I couldn’t agree more. He does look more mature and given that he was brought and trained, I think he’ll do justice to it. Aside from the fact that he is a highly sought-out bachelor. “Dora said, staring at me.

That was the end of the conversation or so I thought. As soon as my Aunt disappeared out of the clinic, Nymphadora took the book from my hands. “Alright, out with it.” She leveled with me with a knowing stare.

”What? “ I asked incredulously.

” Oh, I know you Hermione. and how that brain of yours work too. Don’t think I didn’t see those newspaper clippings you kept, not so vaguely hidden mind you. Whenever i visit you in university. So, what did you daydream about this time?” Dora practically made it nearly impossible to dodge her question.

” ...Whatever do you mean?” I shrugged innocently, trying to swipe back my book. 

“ You’ve been reading about his life for god knows how long. So, spill” Pulling the book behind her back, definitely out of my reach.

I rolled my eyes saying, “ Well, it would be nice to meet him. To see what he’s like now.” 

“Now?” She asked confused.

” What i mean is now that he’s of age. But since traditions are so archaic like choosing a bride by showcasing portraits to narrow it down to a few prospects, I don’t think I’ll get the chance to even meet him.” I said a bit of hopelessness in my voice.

” That’s a wonderful idea!” Dora hastily stood up, throwing my book at me. “ All we have to do is send in your portrait!” 

“What?! That’s preposterous! Absurd! I’m not a pureblood aristocrat, not even a half blood. It would only lead to disappointment. It’s just impossible.” I said defeated.

” Give me one good reason why?” She gave me a firm look.

” Take a good look at me...” I gestured to myself.

”I am, my dear.” She patted my head like I’m a twelve year old. “You’re a breath of fresh air bossy but charming and I think he’ll absolutely adore you. We just have to sneak you through the castle for you two to meet.” Dora said assuredly.

I gaped at her. “W-What? No,no...NO!”

”What? What did you say?” Nymphadora waved, heading out of the clinic with a wide grin.

”I’ll be heading off now Hermione, it was a pleasure chatting with you.” Her sing-song voice echoing as she walked down the stone hall. 


	4. HARRY and THEO

Harry and Theo shared a home in London, they also ran a small publishing house that Theo inherited from his father. Of course, there were those who disapproved of their relationship. People talked behind their backs, criticizing stares, but their love from each other prevented them from swaying. When both of their families gave their support, a sign that their children’s happiness was more important the approval of society. It was more than they could ever ask for. From then on, they never held back.

“She’s back you know” Theo picked up his napkin and folded it across his lap with care, He took a few biscuits from the platter and ate them daintily. 

Harry stared; he was really enamored with this meticulous gentleman. “Hermione? Yes, I know. I saw her the other day at Andromeda’s.” Replied Harry as he was flipping pages of the morning paper. Not realizing he tilted the cup in his hand a little too low and spilt a few drops of tea. Theo hurriedly grabbed the napkin on Harry’s lap and patted his dress shirt. 

“Apologies, love.” Harry groaned, earning a small chuckle from the man beside him. “You’re too sweet.”

“So, is she staying for good?” Asked Theo.

“I believe so. I think Hermione’s on a mission.” Harry quipped.

“Mission for what?” Questioned Theo. 

“I don’t know yet but knowing her and that brain of hers…” Harry trailed off.

They ate breakfast silently after that last bit. Each giving each other knowing stares. a laugh or two in between. Harry shook his head, “You know that I told you of her being curious of Draco, right?”

“Didn’t she get over that childhood crush?” Theo asked with a smirk.

“It’s more than a crush, Theodore. The lady is intrigued.” Harry said.

“Isn’t she intended to that McLaggen fellow?” Theo asked.

“She told me the intentions were vague besides she has no desire to marry him. Anyway, I’ve spoken to Nymphadora. I think there’s one portrait short in that line up.” Harry winked.

“Oh.” Theo perked up at the sound of potential scandal. He settled the paper on the table.

“I’m having tea with Lady Malfoy later. I wouldn’t mind adding a certain person’s portrait while I’m there.” He said, sporting a wide grin.

Harry reached over to stroke Theo’s clean-shaven cheek. “How did I ever think ill of Slytherins.”

Theo cupped Harry’s hand that was against his cheek, nuzzling into his touch. “You just needed the right motivation.” He then placed a kiss on the inside of Harry’s wrist.


	5. WORKSHOP

Draco was in one of the spare rooms in the castle that his mother provided for his passion for tinkering things. ‘The workshop’ as he would often call it. He was adding the finishing touches of his latest piece when Casper his house elf popped in. “Mr. Nott has just arrived, Master Draco. should I send him in? “

“Yes, please “ Draco answered looking to Casper and giving him a nod.

Theo walked in, his long cloak billowing behind him. “It looks like a smashing success; I just went past the drawing room and it seems the portraits have been narrowed down.”

Draco nodded and tried not to smile too much as he walked to the bar. His mother put a lot of time in scrutinizing each. “I guess she’s that eager to retire.” He said, handing Theo a drink.

“Are you suggesting that you agree to it?” Theo questioned.

“Agree is different from taking advantage. As far as I understood: Meet, chat, and pick.” Draco shrugged.

“I think she narrowed it down to five but, I’m more interested with just two.”

“In that case, it’s time to acquaint with the ladies.” Theo said. “So, who did you pick?”

“One of the Greengrass sisters. The younger one.” Draco clarified.

Theo nodded in approval. “And the other one?”

“Well, Mother said she’s not of aristocratic lineage and yet I’m drawn to her. She’s oddly familiar but I can’t put a finger on it.” Draco took a sip from his glass.

“So how do you feel about all of this?” Theo asked.

“It’s something I have to do.” Draco said.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He lolled his head in Draco’s direction.

“If you expect me to say something like it feels a lot like love…I have no idea.” Pointing to his chest.

“Get a bride, produce an heir, take over the throne. Simple really.” Draco said.

“But, don’t you think you’ll find it hard?” Theo asked, picking up one of Draco’s works. A sculptor made of iron and wood.

“Bedding a woman is not that difficult, Theodore.” Draco laughs.

“Yes, of course.” Theo rolled his eyes. “How I wish you’ll feel romance and love, not just seduction which I know you’re very good at.”

“Romance?” Draco frowned. “You know of my situation, right?”

“But wouldn’t it be wonderful?” Theo asked.

“Sacrificing one’s self in the name of a so – called love is not romantic at all. Look what happened to both of you and Potter. You had to leave your family here and move far away to avoid this snobbish society. To be accepted. Was it all worth it?” Draco stood up and gathered his tools and put them away.

“It was. Out of all the moments in my life, the ones I spent with Harry were my happiest. When we could be who we are. It’s like falling in love every day.” Theo said with contentment in his face. “And I wish that on you Draco.” he said with finality, stepping up to Draco, giving him a brief hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love to my beta daswhoiam.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Till the next..


	6. EVENT

The click-clack of expensive heels on pristine marble floors could be heard echoing through the halls of the East wing of the castle. Turning the brass knob on the heavy wooden door, Narcissa came barging into his room with too much enthusiasm for his own liking. “We shall host an event.” She declared, drawing back the majestic forest green curtains of the dark room to let the morning sun illuminate the space.

The Duke of Wiltshire sprawled on the massive hand crafted four poster bed with its seamless black silk sheets.

Draco drew the covers over his head to block the blinding light. He grumbled. “An event?”

“Not just any event.” She clarified, snatching the covers from over his head, determined to make him listen. “It’s almost your birthday…what better way to celebrate but to gather all the fair maidens in the kingdom!”

Draco stared back at his mother, thinking that this ‘event’ would further add to his humiliation. “You do know it’s six o’clock in the morning Mother.” Draco groused.

“I must speak with the staff immediately.” His mother announced, not hearing a single word from her son. With her back straightened, she seemed to glide towards his bed sitting next to him on the plush mattress. This was not what he had hoped for. He never imagined how quickly his Mother would rally when it required her immediate attention.

“We will send out invitations to the eligible women in the land.” She gushed between the mention of fireworks and flower arrangements. “It’s time we commence with one of Malfoy’s infamous ‘balls.” Narcissa went out of the room counting all the items that need to be addressed with limited amount of time.

Draco’s head began to hurt. He thought things would cool down once his Mother agreed to give him three months to find a bride, but her excitement for an event to improve his acquaintances with the young ladies of the kingdom proved that notion otherwise.

“It’s going to be a long day.” He muttered, dragging himself out of bed.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Exactly two weeks later...

Two grand staircases of marble gilded with gold handrails lead to the Grand Malfoy Ballroom who boast of massive chandeliers, columns, floor to ceiling windows, stained glass and a striking emerald green and silver carpet. On stage is a chamber orchestra who plays symphonies that draws the senses.

The Duke of Wiltshire in a pastel tone with silver embroidery on its coat stood with his best friend Lord Theodore Nott who looked equally dashing in his red coat. Admiring his mother’s work.

The guests began arriving in the early evening. Those who travelled far were provided with chambers in the castle to stay for the night.

“She certainly invested herself in this affair, hasn’t she?” Theodore Nott commented coming to stand beside Draco after all the guests arrived.

“You know her, always outdoing each ball she hosts, the next one bigger than the last.” Draco said, nodding to a passer-by as they bowed to him.

“That explains the dragon-shaped hot air balloon outside the courtyard. Will you be flying around it?” Theo asked, trying not to laugh. “We should use this to our advantage. It’s a great conversation starter.”

“Shut up.” Draco groaned.

He pulled himself together and smiled at every maiden who fluttered their lashes. He complimented their dresses that flaunted their bosoms. It was flattering of course that these women would go through great lengths to get his attention. “I did promise to dance with the ladies. There’s no escaping that.” He was hoping that making acquaintances with some may lead to an attachment. He wanted the night to be over and done with.

“In that case, you better start now. I see Lady Greengrass just cut across the ballroom heading your way with her daughter in tow.” Theo leaned towards Draco covering the side of his mouth with a fine silk handkerchief.

“Lady Astoria?” Draco questioned, suddenly feeling a bit anxious at their meeting.

“The one and only.” Theo confirmed, setting himself to rights putting the handkerchief back in his coat pocket.

Taking a deep breath, Draco faced the ladies in question. “Lady Greengrass, it’s nice of you to have joined us this evening.” He said offering a smile.

“Your grace, allow me to present to you my daughter, Miss Astoria Greengrass.” The young woman gave an elegant curtsy.

“A pleasure, allow me to introduce one of my oldest friends, Lord Theodore Nott.”

“Lady Greengrass, Astoria.” He greeted with a small bow, reaching for Lady Greengrass’ hand first and kissing her knuckles. He repeated the gesture with young Astoria.

Draco gently took young Astoria’s hand. “My lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“Certainly.” Astoria replied, who turned a bright shade of pink. Draco lead her towards the dance floor. “I believe this is going to be a first of many, your grace.” She gloated, leaving the illusion of a timid maiden behind. “Since we will come to an understanding before the night ends.”

Draco huffed in surprise. “Miss Astoria If I were you, I’d concentrate a bit more on enjoying the dance rather than worrying about betrothals.”

Astoria gasped. “I believe Lady Malfoy didn’t waste all these efforts for nothing. I’m sure an agreement is to be expected.” Confidence in her tone.

“Are you certain of this?” Draco cannot deny the bit of arrogance in her voice which leaves him feeling unimpressed. “You, my lady, are most confident.”

Lady Astoria raised an eyebrow as the music faded and they glided to a stop. Draco offered his arm and led her to the side of the dance-floor. “It was a pleasure, my lady.” He said, bowing and quickly escaped her company.

\- - -

Draco stopped a passing footman so he could take a glass of champagne. Huge crowds that usually fill the galas which his mother often hosted proved to be quite uncomfortable. His mother had groomed him that social events are a must. Tonight, he is to make the first toast, his hand started to sweat. He felt someone pat him on the shoulder. “You’re quite a success this evening. It seems Lady Astoria is transfixed by your charm.” Theo laughed.

“I never wanted a dance to end so fast. It’s a miracle to be able to get out of those clutches.” Draco remarked. He was about to make another comment when he caught a glimpse of Potter edging his way inside the ballroom when his eyes set upon her. She came to a halt as Potter guided her along. Her face was slightly turned away and it was difficult to get a proper look. Instinct told him that it’s _“her”._ She was dressed elegantly in green, the way she carried herself didn’t possess the arrogance like some purebloods had. But there’s no mistaking that hair. He can never forget such an untamable mane cascading down her shoulder in a half braid.

“Theo.” He muttered. “Who is that with Potter? And while we’re on the subject, why didn’t you arrive together?” Draco motioned his head towards their direction.

“Oh, that is Miss Hermione Granger.” Theo said while turning around trying to make eye contact with Harry. “With the whole snobbish pureblood community is present us arriving together would cause a scene. Besides, those two are inseparable whenever she visits. You should ask her to dance while you can because it seems like every gentleman in the room has set their eyes on her.” He smirked.

Draco was about to cross the ballroom when Longbottom called out. “Gentlemen! It’s so good to see you but will you be kind enough to hide me away from my fiancé? I swear, Pansy is driving me up the wall. She insisted that I wear this bloody jacket. It’s so damn constricting I can’t even breathe.” Neville said tugging at the garment that was indeed a size too small. The four of them including Potter grew up together. Poor Neville was always picked upon. But time had been very kind, he grew up to be a handsome young man. Even the most aristocratic pureblood snob such as Lady Pansy could not deny it. Since then, she acted as quite the doting fiancé. People would question the motives but when they are together, it is quite obvious they were smitten with each other.

“That’s it!” Popping a seam under his arm. “I’m taking this damn thing off.” He huffed.

“Don’t you dare!” Came a high-pitched female voice. Moving towards them in a red velvet gown with low cut neckline trimmed in lace. Making her alabaster skin standout. The raven-haired beauty with piercing violet eyes. The three gentlemen groaned. They all knew Pansy can be as sweet as well as irritating if she wanted to. She quickly made her approach.

“It’s just a jacket, Pansy.” Theo said, waving a hand towards Neville.

“I never asked for your opinion, Theodore.” She said defending the sacrifices of fashion including breathing.

“Love, you know I’ll do anything but this jacket will make a widow out of you. I think the modiste must have gotten my measurements wrong!” Neville whined.

“Here let me just adjust it.” Pansy was tugging at Neville’s collar.

“Pansy, it puzzles me why your portrait was on display in the drawing room. We’re all very much aware that you are already intended.” Draco voiced out.

“What? I swear Pans if your hag of a mother continues to set you up. We are going Gretna Green!” Neville said exasperated.

“Please, Mother has this outrageous dream that you will pick me regardless of Neville.” She answered, smoothing her hands-on Neville’s chest to calm him.

Neville wrapped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Pansy placed a gentle kiss on her fiancé’s cheek.

“That explains it.” Draco said as he drank the remainder of the champagne in his flute. “It looks like the orchestra is ready for the next set. It’s time to get your partners.” He declared as he gazed unto the crowd, a hungry look in his eye.

“Oh, Draco. You always make things sound so romantic.” Pansy rolled her eyes, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

“Now get a move on, competitors are all over the place.” Theo chuckled, making a ‘shooing’ motion towards Draco.

“Best to get on with it, the maidens are not going to dance by themselves.” Draco turned his head to Pansy giving her a wink.

The three friends watched Draco go, placing bets as to how he would fare, just like the good old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love to my beta daswhoiam. and to my dearest friend C! :-)


End file.
